Una sonrisa para tus ojos
by Aislinn3
Summary: Tomoyo empieza una nueva vida, lejos de casa. Una vida donde tratará de olvidar y empezará a amar de verdad.
1. Default Chapter

-Â¿SeÃ±orita? Â¿SeÃ±orita?- La voz parecÃ­a venir de algÃºn lugar de su mundo de sueÃ±os. Pero ella decidiÃ³ ignorarla, estaba demasiado feliz contemplÃ¡ndose a si misma al lado de una jovencita de cabellos castaÃ±os y sonrisa inocente que se reflejaba en ojos de color de jade.  
  
Estaban tomadas de la mano, y platicaban entre susurros y sonrisas de lo feliz que eran juntas.  
  
-Â¿SeÃ±orita?- Esta vez, el sonido vino acompaÃ±ado de un leve temblor en aquel delicioso jardÃ­n donde se encontraban. La joven frunciÃ³ el ceÃ±o, rehusÃ¡ndose a despertar. Era el Ãºnico consuelo que le quedaba: soÃ±ar con ella.  
  
- SeÃ±orita, despierte por favor- Ella sintiÃ³ como su cuerpo perdÃ­a el equilibrio. Quiso apretar mÃ¡s la mano de su compaÃ±era, pero ahora ni siquiera podÃ­a verla. Un oscuro remolino se formÃ³ a su alrededor y empezÃ³ a sentir como caÃ­a en el.  
  
-Â¡Sakura!- ExclamÃ³ abriendo los ojos de repente. Entre asustada y confusa, mirÃ³ a su alrededor, encontrÃ¡ndose el rostro preocupado de un chica rubia que vestÃ­a un uniforme de azafata.  
  
-Tranquila seÃ±orita- PidiÃ³ con un gesto de asombro y ligera molestia. La frustrada durmiente hubiera creÃ­do que seguÃ­a soÃ±ando, de no ser porque el idioma con que le hablÃ³ la muchacha no era japonÃ©s.  
  
-Estamos a punto de aterrizar, por favor abroche su cinturÃ³n- ContinuÃ³ la rubia en perfecto inglÃ©s, y siguiÃ³ su ronda.  
  
RecobrÃ¡ndose por completo de su estado somnoliento, la joven recogiÃ³ su negrÃ­simo cabello que se encontraba desparramado sobre su espalda y se preparÃ³ para arribar a su destino. No pudo evitar suspirar con dolor al darse cuenta que su sueÃ±o era lo mÃ¡s lejano a la realidad en ese momento. Se encontraba a punto de llegar a Paris, donde empezarÃ­a una nueva vida...una vida llena de sorpresas, pero vacÃ­a de Sakura. 


	2. Anidando rencores

La mañana la sorprendió dormida en el único sillón que tenía en la salita de su nuevo departamento. Por un momento deseó no levantarse, sumergirse de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, donde podría ser feliz aunque fuera un momento. Pero su objetividad pudo más que su deseo y supo que para olvidar realmente el dolor, tendría que ocupar su mente en cosas prácticas; como por ejemplo; ir de compras; ya que sólo faltaba una semana para que entrara a clases y su hogar estaba casi vacio.  
  
Después de tomar algunos dulces que había traído consigo, se vistió para salir a recorrer las calles de París, tratando de alegrarse con la perspectiva. Casi lo consiguió al recorrer los barrios de aquella ciudad de artes. Compró algunos adornos para su departamento y encargó varios muebles; entre ellos, una preciosa cama de estilo romántico.  
  
Por último, decidió comprar los víveres de la semana; entusiasmándose ante la idea de preparar un pastel, como solía hacerlo con Sakura.  
  
Por un momento, el recuerdo le dolió hasta en el alma; pero apeló a toda su fuerza de voluntad para reponerse.  
  
Se dirigió a una pequeña y encantadora tienda de repostería. Aunque había viajado mucho, antes, con su madre; jamás se había sentido en la completa libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Mientras miraba los estantes repletos de cosas deliciosas; pensaba en que al menos, podía considerarse afortunada por haber salido de Japón y poner tierra de por medio a ese sentimiento que la estaba destruyendo. Una vez le había dicho a Sakura que ella sería feliz si el ser que amaba lo era; pero muy tarde comprendió, que, al observar aquella felicidad en brazos de alguien distinto distaba mucho de tenerla contenta.  
  
Mientras escogía algunos frascos y examinaba otros; se preguntaba por milésima vez, ¿Por qué había ayudado a Shaoran? No tenía la respuesta, y su cabeza, tanto como su corazón estaba hecha un desastre. Sintió una mirada clavada en ella, y levantó la vista para observar que el dependiente de aquel lugar, un muchacho muy, pero muy atractivo, la miraba insistente. Le ofreció una sonrisa cortés pero absolutamente indiferente; demostrándole que no estaba interesada; y siguió en sus cavilaciones.  
  
Después de un rato, no podía decidirse entre la crema de "durazno real", o la de "fiesta de fresa", cuando escuchó un gran alboroto del otro lado de la tienda. No le pareció correcto husmear, así que siguió en sus asuntos, hasta que escuchó una voz que estaba segura, había oído en otro lugar.  
  
-OH!!! Pero por favor, necesito un poquitín de ayuda!!! No entiendo ni jota de francés y necesito conocer la ciudad....¡¡¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte!!!- Exclamaba con un francés tan absurdamente titubeante, -que hasta hizo pensar a Tomoyo que estaba fingiendo no saberlo hablar- una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y traje ajustado.  
  
La jovencita abrió mucho los ojos, al ver como se le colgaba del cuello al apuesto dependiente y entonces no le cupo la menor duda....  
  
  
  
-¿Srita. Akizuki?- La voz de Tomoyo sonó incrédula, y aunque su tono no fue muy alto, la aludida la escuchó perfectamente, y sin dejar de abrazar al pobre muchacho, volteó hacia ella.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Me conoces? - Preguntó en inglés, mirando detenidamente a la joven.  
  
-Espera un momento, niña; yo te he visto antes...- Y entonces, sonrió feliz, soltando por fin a la victima y caminando hasta Tomoyo.  
  
- Eres la joven Daidouji; ¿verdad que si? Sólo que con 9 años de más...o algo así- Nakuru le ofreció la mano, con una sonrisa que le recordó a Tomoyo la frialdad de Yue, y no porque la guardiana se hubiera portado grosera, sino porque pudo apreciar la misma energia que emanaba de este; ya que, aunque Tomoyo nunca hubiera tenido magia, era demasiado perceptiva.  
  
Cuando correspondió al saludo de la hermosa mujer; le vino a la mente la imagen de aquel otro muchacho de sonrisa misteriosa. Debería ser ya todo un hombre; un poderoso mago, que de seguro, continuaba divirtiéndose a costa de los demás con sus enredos. Y entonces lo odió. Lo odió con toda la fuerza de su corazón, por el daño que le había hecho a Sakura. Porque el ánimo depresivo de Tomoyo, imaginaba las noches que su amiga pasaba en vela, tratando de encontrar la solución a los enigmas que el inglesita le planteaba.  
  
El inglés y su eterna sonrisa hipócrita.  
  
Nakuru notó inmediatamente el cambio operado en el interior de la japonesa; y aún sin saber la causa decidió despedirse; no sin antes; preguntarle cortésmente si no quería visitar a Eriol que también estaba en la ciudad.  
  
Dejando a un lado sus sentimientos, que le indicaban gritarle el desprecio que sentía por ese hombre, respondió de la manera educada que siempre la había caracterizado.  
  
-Se lo agradezco mucho, Akizuki-san, pero tengo muy pocos días para organizarme y como verá, mi tiempo es limitado. Le deseo feliz estancia en este país- Y sin añadir más, salió de la tienda, olvidando todo lo que había decidido comprar.  
  
- Que niña extraña...según recuerdo, no era tan seca...¡en fin!- Y alzándose de hombros, con expresión indiferente, se dio la vuelta para seguir "cazando a su nueva presa".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Ok. Sólo espero que les guste... 


End file.
